


More Than A Dream

by Babettefanfic51



Series: I Had a Date [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Loneliness, Memories, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for PBXIII, I actually wrote this story after my multi-chapter story, I Had A Date.  I realized that I had inadvertently left out their respective dreams, so here  they are now.  Steve and Peggy are both in their own private dream worlds.  Steve is in the future while Peggy is in the past longing for a miracle.  Enjoy!:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Dream

 

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/Captain%20America/?action=view&current=PicnikcollagePeggySteveDreams.jpg)

**Porn Battle XIII prompts: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers: memory, miss you, dance, red dress, belonging, belief, kiss**

_More Than a Dream_

_Steve’s dream:_

Steve Rogers would not have believed any of this was happening, but it was true. He was in the future, seventy-years in the future to be exact. Colonel Fury had confirmed the impossibility just this morning.

His mind could not accept it. Those four words he had uttered while standing in the middle of Times Square, I had a date, kept repeating in his mind over and over again.

 _Peggy, oh Peggy,_ he thought. _What have the fates done to us?_ He had no answer for that question.

As that first day wore on, he decided that the one thing that would clear his mind of the injustice of it all was to work out. Work and work until his mind was numb, his feelings were numb, and he just wanted to exhaust himself and not think about her, not think about them and what they could have had so long ago.

That first night all alone in his room, he realized that all the workouts in the world couldn't stop his dreams, but he didn't want them to stop. In his dream world, they could be together and they had their date, and she was in my arms in that stunning red dress, close to him, beside him and they were dancing at the Stork Club, just like they had planned.

_And so his dreams made it so:_

_I could see myself and I could hear the music playing in the background. I slowly turn around and Peggy is standing before me, so lovely in that red dress and with a quirk to her lips as if to say, You're late._

_I could hear the words in my mind and then we are holding each other close swaying to the music. I miss you, I say._

_Peggy laid her head on my shoulder. I could hear her sigh as she pulled me closer._

_I miss you too, she whispered in my ear and then she kissed my cheek, but I wanted more from her, so much more._

_I didn't want the dream to end. This is where I belong, here in her arms. I knew it was a dream, knew that we could never be together, but that didn't stop my heart from pounding from my need, so much need to hold her close and to feel her heart beating so close to mine._

_I pulled back after a few moments and then I was kissing her sweetly at first and then she opened her mouth and I accepted her kisses. Our tongues danced just as their bodies had done only a few short moments ago._

_Suddenly and inexplicably, we find ourselves alone in my bed in the future. It was a miracle. Peggy was here with me holding me close, kissing me with such passion that my heart and mind are stunned, shocked to be with her like this._

_Oh, Steve, she says, pulling me closer. My lips are everywhere they could reach. I pull her closer kissing her over and over again, down to her beautiful breasts so warm and inviting, down her legs and there between her legs I know she's ready because I'm ready too._

_Steve, she cried for me. And then, I'm inside of her. I realize I'm in heaven. Yes, it was heaven. We're moving together, like an ancient dance conceived by the gods for lovers until the end of all time. My body and mind wanted us to go on and on like this, just like this._

_Peggy puts a voice to my wishes. Don't stop, please, don't ever stop._

Suddenly, I wake up in my bed alone, heart still pounding, sweat pouring from my body and my heart wants to break, just to break in two and I wanted to scream at the heavens,

_Why, why, can't we be together?_

~o~o~

_Peggy's dream:_

Peggy Carter was suddenly brought down to earth with a stunning and unbelievable blow to her mind and heart. Steve was gone, gone from her life as if he hadn't been there at all. Just like a dream that enveloped and consumed you with its magic until you had no choice but to wake up. You have to face reality and the reality was … Steve was gone.

But he really wasn't gone, not at all. He was everywhere she turned, standing before her so tall and strong in those first few minutes after his transformation, and later she couldn't help but remember their talks, their connection, as if they knew each other had known each other from another time and place. And then she remembered the stop watch. Time stood still as she watched him up on the big screen. She could see how embarrassed he had been that everyone would see something so personal, something only they had shared.

Oh, the memories were pouring over her like an unending wave of feelings that left her short of breath and unable to function. She suddenly looked up at the sky and prayed that this was a dream, that he wasn't dead, but only lost for a short time. They would find him alive and he would be well, and they would laugh about it and wonder why they had been so worried.

Shaking her head to clear the memories away, she returned to the private quarters, but then she saw the folder on her desk. Tears sprang into her eyes blinding her, but she felt compelled to open it.

And there he was, Steve, her Steve, so innocent and vulnerable, so small and … the bravest and sweetest man she had ever met.

She closed the folder, wiped her tears away and climbed into bed without even taking off her uniform. The day had exhausted her. The folder was still in her arms as if he were there beside her. She felt silly but somehow close to him in some inexplicable way, and they were together just like the last time she had seen him.

_And so her dreams made it so:_

_I knew it would be the last time, deep down, I knew, and so I pulled him to me and kissed him. He was surprised at first then he kissed me back but only for a moment._

_I tried to smile to encourage him, but inside my heart was breaking. He understood exactly what I was trying to tell him … I will be here when you get back, but just come back._

_The next thing I know another day had begun. I drag myself out of bed dreading what lay ahead. Suddenly, there's a knock at my door. I belt my robe then open the door. There standing before me was Steve with the most amazing smile I had ever seen._

_Nobody's perfect, he says. And then we were clutching each other close, both crying and so very happy. Is this a dream, I ask._

_It's not a dream, he tells me. He picks me up and twirls me around and around. My head is spinning with joy and happiness. He suddenly stopped and then he kissed me over and over again. I kiss him back, both tasting the other's tears._

_I had prayed for a miracle and Steve was there and I need him so much. He says those words to me as if he could read my mind. I need you, Peggy._

_I need you too, I say._

_Suddenly, I am drowning in sensations as Steve and I are on my bed kissing and holding each other close. A miracle has happened. Steve was alive. He came back._

_I close my eyes enjoying the dream. I know it's a dream. My mind accepts this but my heart will always be there with him. In his arms is where I belong, nowhere else. I know that now._

_I sigh enjoying his foreplay, but I was ready, so ready for him. His lips and hands were all over my body, thrilling me with his touch, his kiss._

_Steve slowly entered my body holding still for a moment. He moved slowly at first then he picked up his rhythm quickly and began to move in and out of my body. Soon we were riding that crest to the stars. He pushed harder and faster and then he could feel my muscles tense as I cried out my climax pulsing through me._

_He kissed me over and over then pulled me tighter against him as his climax crashed over him, as we both sighed with bliss._

Peggy slowly opened her eyes, lying still for a moment to keep the dream for as long as she could. The dream stayed with her for a long time afterward. It gave her hope that he was alive out there somewhere needing and wanting me just as much as I wanted and needed him. They would find him. Her heart believed it to be true.

One day she would see him again. She didn't know how or when but …

_I will see him again._

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: If it isn't apparent, I rarely if ever write first person, but to me dreams should be from the character's perspective, not mine, if that makes any sense. Anyway, I wanted to write these scenes. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks so much. Reviews are so much love; they really are.


End file.
